


Wedding Song

by kiwilicious



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilicious/pseuds/kiwilicious
Summary: The entire Pitch Family is gathered for a wedding, and Baz is bringing Simon as his date. The two of them must navigate a disapproving family and survive the celebrations.





	Wedding Song

**Author's Note:**

> For Carey, my inspiration and best friend <3 
> 
> also I think I might be projecting a bit after visiting my family recently.

"That suit is absolutely hideous." Baz sat in a plush chair outside the dressing room of a suit shop. Simon must not be used to a place so expensive, because he looks visibly nervous and afraid to touch everything. 

"What are you talking about? I like it!" Simon fidgeted with his lapels. He was wearing a forest green suit that didn't quite sit right, even over the wings and tail that Baz temporarily shrunk for the fitting. 

"If you're wearing that to the wedding then I'm not going," Baz teased with a chuckle. Simon sighed and rolled his eyes before going back into the fitting room. Baz leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He didn't know why he was being so picky, he'd only met this cousin that was getting married once. Maybe it was because the entire Pitch family would be coming and this was the first family event he was bringing Simon to as a boyfriend. Every time Baz thought about it he could feel a weight on his chest. The door swung open and Baz opened his eyes and sat up. There he saw Simon step out wearing a royal purple suit that hugged every curve perfectly and made his gorgeous eyes pop. 

"What about this one?" Simon asked and took a spin. Baz just slowly stood up, staring intensely at his perfectly tailored boyfriend. "Jeez, that bad, huh?"

"It's perfect." Baz stepped forward to Simon and put his hand on his chest. Simon looked up at him and smiled that same goofy smile. 

"You think so? I like it too." 

"Now I won't be embarassed to be seen with you," Baz said while lightly poking Simon's nose. Simon rolled his eyes again but couldn't hide his grin. 

"What about you?" Simon asked. "You won't tell me what you're wearing. What if I'm embarrassed to be seen with you?"

"Trust me, you don't need to worry about me," Baz chuckled. "It's a surprise." He reached down to look at the price tag hanging from the sleeve. 

"Is it bad? I can't stand to look."

"It's better than I expected. Mine was definitely worse." Baz dropped the tag and put an icy hand on Simon's cheek. Simon raised his eyebrow and checked the tag himself. His eyes went wide. 

"Oh," he whispered. "That's uh . . . wow." Baz cackled and wrapped his arms around Simon, pulling him into his chest. 

"Be glad you're not paying for it." Baz hummed softly. 

"That could pay for five years' worth of sour raspberry scones," Simon said with a slight shake of his head. "Fuck!"

"You're an idiot," Baz said, giving Simon a squeeze, "but I love you."

"Jeez, don't get all sappy on me." Simon pulled back and looked up at Baz with a great, big smile. He grabbed Baz's hand and they turned to the massive and ornate floor length mirror. They stood side by side silently for a moment, staring into the mirror. Simon leaned his head against Baz's shoulder. 

"Simon?" 

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about getting married someday?" Baz let go of Simon's hand and wrapped it around his waist instead. 

"Sometimes," Simon replied. "Now that I have a future to think about, it has popped into my head a few times." Baz smiled at that. He looked down at Simon and gently put a hand on his chin, tipping it upward. Baz gently touched his lips to Simon's for a moment before they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked at the shopkeep staring at them with crossed arms and a furrowed brow. Baz hit him with a " **What's the big deal?** ", which made the man relax, shrug, and walk away. Simon giggled at that before lunging back to finish the kiss. 

\-- -- -- -- --

Baz stared at himself in the mirror, thinking about the wedding. He was dressed up in a dark grey tux that was adorned with a black velvet floral pattern. He finished tying his black satin bowtie and sighed. His mind raced, trying to imagine every possible scenario when they showed up at the wedding together. The best outcome he could imagine was a bunch of dirty looks and hushed whispers, the worst outcome involved the church burning down with him in it. He thought about Simon, being hated by people who had never met him because he used to be chosen or because he wasn't a woman having Baz's babies. Baz wasn't even sure if he COULD have biological children, what with the vampirism and all. 

After staring at the mirror for a while, Baz heard the doorbell ring, which snapped him out of his daze. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair a few times and made his way to the door. He opened it to see Simon standing there with his jacket sleeves rolled up to his elbows and and his hands in his pockets. He looked Baz up and down and dropped his jaw. 

"I, uh . . . wow," Simon stammered. "You weren't kidding." Baz tilted his head and smiled. 

"It's good to see you, love. Ready to go?" Baz asked softly. Simon seemed a bit caught off guard by his sincerity. 

"Uh, yeah? I guess?" Simon chuckled a bit. "We're taking your car, right?" 

"Excuse me? This is a PITCH wedding. Don't be so boring." Baz smirked as a polished, white limousine pulled up in front of them. He walked over and opened the door with a flourish, gesturing to Simon, who finally closed his mouth. 

"You're so pretentious." Simon mumbled as he got in the limousine. Baz climbed in after him and closed the door. The inside was open and spacious, the walls lined with plush seats. They settle in and begin the drive out to the church in the countryside, cuddled in quiet. 

"The limo wasn't my idea," Baz said quietly after a little while of silence. "My father insisted on it."

"I know." Simon said, leaning against Baz's chest. "I was just teasing. I know you're scared." Baz tensed up. 

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah. I know the answer's probably obvious, but . . . " Simon paused. "Are you afraid for them to see me with you?" Baz wrapped his arm around Simon's shoulders. 

"No, that's not it at all. I just . . . I know some of them aren't gonna be happy. And I know It's not your fault at all, and it's just not fair." 

"Oh." 

"I don't care what they think of me. I care about how they treat you. These people are used to getting what they want and they're so used to tradition."

"Fuck tradition," Simon whispered and buried his face into Baz's chest, which rose and fell with a deep sigh. 

"Tradition isn't necessarily bad, it's just that you need to change and improve it with the times. That's what they don't realize."

"Yeah."

"I'll help you avoid the vocally rude family and aim you toward the nice ones." Baz slipped a bronze ring with a round, red gem onto Simon's left index finger. "If they make you feel uncomfortable and you need me to distract them, just think **help** , and I'll intervene. Even without magic, it should still work." Simon inspected the ring. 

"That's pretty fancy," Simon chuckled. "I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman." 

"I'm sure you will," replied Baz, shortly before the car slowed to a stop in front of the grandiose and extravagant church. "It's time, my love." They both exited the car and stood by the curb, watching Pitches of all kind flood in through the door. Baz stared at all the people and froze, with the weight from before returning to his chest, making breathing almost impossible. Suddenly he felt the familiar clammy heat of Simon's hand clasping his and the weight disappeared. Baz took a deep breath, stood up tall, and the two of them walked toward the church, ready to face anything.


End file.
